We have instuted routine dynamic Intensity Modulated Radiation Therapy (dIMRT). This is the most complex of IMRT treatments and requires considerable pre-treatment verification to ensure accurate execution. These treatments are delivered using our twin Clinac-21EX acceleratrors. The low energy Clinac-600C/D accelerator was removed and replaced with a Tomotherapy Inc. Hi-ART system for delivering treatments via helical tomotherapy. This system provides ROB with cutting edge treatment technology to support future clinical trials. The Tomotherapy treatment room has also been configured for our Nucletron High Dose-Rate Afterloader (HDR) for delivering sophisticated brachytherapy treatments. The unit has been properly licensed and re-sourced and is clinically operational. Radiosurgery capability has been transferred to the older Clinac-21EX and has been recommissioned. The department is currently replacing their Philips AcqSim CT Simulator with a new Philips Brilliance 16 slice, large bore CT Simulator. The Varian Trilogy On-Board kV imaging system is scheduled to be installed on the newer Clinac-21EX and the Varian RPM Respiratory Gating system is being implimented to provide gated radiation therapy. Respiratory gating will improve targeting ability by compensating for regular respiratory motions during treatment. We have a new physicist to share clinical and research duties. His broad expertise in computer aplications and volume rendering will prove invaluable to the research mission of the branch. He was previously an imaging scientist in our branch, but trained in medical physics and successfully completed his qualifying examinations to obtain certification. The imaging scientist vacancy will be filled by recruitment. We also have a post doctoral fellow who is also training as a medical physicist. His research is principally in Monte Carlo based radiation dosimetry